


The Dancing Demon and Dancer at the Park

by Shunnybee



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Crossover, Demon Kim Seokjin | Jin, F/M, Grumpy Min Yoongi | Suga, Jeon Jungkook is a Little Shit, Kim Taehyung | V is a Little Shit, M/M, Magic-Users, Min Yoongi | Suga is So Done, Parallel Universes, Shy Jeon Jungkook
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:35:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21693940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shunnybee/pseuds/Shunnybee
Summary: Kim Taehyung is a curious and adventurous boy. Far more adventurous than his hyungs would appreciate.One day when everyone is coming over to his house for a family day, he casts a spell on accident. This spell he cast… summoned people fromalternateuniverses. Yoongi is so not happy when he finds out and neither are the otherYoongis.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~OrThe crossover of three of my finished storiesThe Dancing Doll, The Demon at the Park, andThe Demon and the Dancerbecause I thought it’d be interesting and fun.
Relationships: Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai, Jeon Jungkook/Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Jeon Jungkook/Original Female Character(s), Jeon Jungkook/Park Jimin, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Kim Namjoon | RM, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Kim Namjoon | RM/Jackson Wang, Kim Seokjin | Jin/Kim Taehyung | V, Kim Seokjin | Jin/Min Yoongi | Suga, Kim Taehyung | V/Min Yoongi | Suga, Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam/Kim Taehyung | V, Park Jimin (BTS)/Mark Tuan
Kudos: 4





	1. 1

**“Areum, hurry up! Hobi won’t be able to drop you off without making me late if you’re not down here in five** **… four** **… three!”**

**“Alright, I’m coming, Appa!” Areum exclaims, thumping down the stairs. Namjoon and Hoseok are waiting at the door for her. Hoseok is dressed casually in a white hoodie and black sweatpants; Namjoon is dressed similarly in all black. Areum is dressed in a white hoodie but she’s wearing a white knee-length skirt.**

**“You do realize just how cold it is outside and yet you’re wearing a skirt?” Namjoon chides but Areum just rolls her eyes while Hoseok chuckles.**

**“It’ll be warm in the car and at Kookie’s house. I don’t need to dress like you two.” Areum retorts, making Hoseok full-on laugh at Namjoon’s crestfallen face.**

**“Alright, alright. Let’s go. Yoongi will scold you for being late and I don’t want to keep Tae waiting.” Hoseok says, opening the front door. As soon as he steps out, he falls into an unseen nothingness; the last thing Namjoon and Areum hear is his short scream.**

**“Where did Hobi go?!” Namjoon’s eyes widen and when he steps out, he suffers the same fate as his husband. Confused and frightened, Areum steps out as well and falls into the unseen nothingness just like her parents.**

~~~~~

_“Kim Taehyung, we will not be late checking into the hotel because you have to take a shit! Hurry up!” Jimin calls out, folding his arms across his chest. Hoseok rolls his eyes at the younger, glad that the kids and their spouses were in the kitchen still._

_“Jimin, it’ll be your own fault when Haneul starts cursing at such a young age. He’s only five but I swear he almost cursed yesterday when he hit his head.” Hoseok chuckles and Jimin pouts._

_“It’ll be Jungkook’s fault, actually. I don’t curse around him but Jungkook is a loose cannon.” Jimin huffs before laughing at Jungkook’s crossed expression as he walks over to his boyfriend, carrying their five-year-old son on his hip. Haneul is happily sucking on a lollipop, dressed warmly in a kid-sized hoodie and sweatpants._

_“I do not. I watch my language around him.”_

_“Not when you’re gaming, Kookie.” Jimin chides, taking Haneul from his boyfriend._

_“He’s the one that chooses to sit and watch me play. I can’t help what I say then.” Jungkook reasons, earning an eyeroll from his boyfriend._

_“Jin hyungie! Are you guys done yet?! I’m ready to hit the road.” Hoseok calls out, shaking his head at his friends._

_The nine of them – including Namjoon, Seokjin’s manager, who he had so kindly invited to come with them – are going on a little vacation to just unwind and have some fun with the kids._

_“Yeah! We’re finishing packing up. You can go ahead to the car!” Seokjin replies and Hoseok wastes no time opening the door_ _… but as soon as he does he’s blinded by a light that engulfs the entire house._

~~~~~

“Kim Taehyung! I’m gonna fucking murder you! Do you know what you’ve done?!” Yoongi exclaims, chasing the poor boy around the backyard while their lovers, friends, and children watch. Seokjin, Hoseok, and Jungkook can only watch on in worry while Jimin, Namjoon, and the children watch in amusement.

“I’m sorry, hyung! I didn’t think the spell would actually work!” Taehyung calls out… just as loud thuds can be heard all around the yard.

_“What the hell just happened?! Where am I?”_

**“Um, what? Was that my voice?”**

“Wait, what? Taehyung, just what did you do?”

**“I didn’t do anything.”**

_“I didn’t do anything. I was too busy taking a crap.”_

“I might’ve opened up a bunch of… parallel universes.”

**“What?!”**

_“What?!”_

“What?!”


	2. 2

_“Your… Taehyung… cast a spell that dropped all of us… here?”_

“Unfortunately, yes. So now I have to figure which spell and how to reverse it.” Yoongi answers, flipping through the pages of his spellbook. The others are all gathered around the living room where Yoongi has removed all of the furniture to accommodate more than seventeen people. There are officially three groups set about the room, each based on which universe they came from. Yoongi did not miss the weird looks the newer Hoseoks and Yoongis were giving him but he didn’t draw attention to it.

_“How many types of spells could open up parallel universes?” Seokjin asks, completely unamused by the situation at hand._

“Way more than you think, Kim Seokjin of Parallel Universe One.” Yoongi retorts, still flipping through pages.

**“Why are they one?” Jungkook asks quietly, looking at Areum who shrugs.**

“I counted from my left to my right. You are Universe Two only because I counted that way.” Yoongi explains, closing the book with a sigh. He wasn’t getting anywhere with all the questions he was getting.

“Yoongi-yah, this is… strange as crap.” Seokjin whispers to his husband who chuckles at his censorship.

“You might as well say it. The twins already curse and they’re only nine.” The demon king chuckles, earning disapproving looks from not only his husband.

_“You let your kids curse?”_

“Do you?”

_“No.”_

“Okay then. I never said I let them. I said they did.” Yoongi retorts, sticking out his chin. Seokjin quickly calms the white-haired man before he can actually get upset.

 **“I think we should all introduce ourselves to each other because I see familiar faces and some new ones,” Hoseok says looking to** Yoongi **who nods.**

“That’s a good idea and since you said it, you start and we’ll go counterclockwise from there. Name, form of being, and status.” Yoongi states, earning confused looks from everyone else.

“Hyung, what are you talking about?” Taehyung asks, raising an eyebrow at the elder. Yoongi sighs as he runs a hand through his hair.

“Nevermind, we’ll go first to set an example,” Yoongi sighs before placing a hand over his chest, “Min Yoongi, demon king. Min Seokjin is my husband, the girls, Hana and Yura, are our daughters and those two are my brothers, Jihoon and Jongin with their boyfriends Vernon and Kyungsoo. Yeobo, your turn.” Yoongi says with a small smile as his husband glares at him.

“I’m half human and half Vulpine, which is a fox demon that can control the elements. Unlike my idiot husband, I’m kind enough to introduce everyone,” Seokjin states as he pinches Yoongi’s side before pointing behind himself, “He is Jeon Hoseok and next to him is his husband slash eternal one Jungkook with their kid Junghyun who is practically smothering our hellhound Fluffy.” Seokjin says, turning to give the young man a pointed look. The boy pouts but reluctantly lets go of the young hellhound. Seokjin turns around fully now to make it easier for him to point out everyone else.

“That is my brother Park Jimin with his boyfriend, Mark Tuan. That blond-haired idiot right there is my best friend Kim Namjoon and his boyfriend Jackson Wang. And behind them is the idiot who caused this entire mess, Kim Taehyung and his boyfriend BamBam. We were all gathered here to have a family day but… we didn’t get to do that now did we, Tae-yah?” Seokjin hisses, narrowing his eyes at the brunet-haired boy who hides his face in BamBam’s chest.

“Sorry!” Taehyung exclaims but Seokjin just shakes his head as he turns back around.

“We’ll deal with you later, I promise.”

“We?”

“Me and Yoongi. Now, who’s gonna be gracious and introduce their group next?” The black-haired man asks, looking between the two groups facing opposite each other.

**“Us! Well, I will at least,” A red-haired Hoseok exclaims, earning an amused look from his husband.**

**“I’m Kim Hoseok and I used to be a literal doll. Kim Namjoon is my husband and that is our daughter Areum with her boyfriend Jeon Jungkook…” Hoseok’s eyes widen as he covers his face and avoids his husband’s gaze. _To the other groups, it’s clear that was supposed to be a secret._**

**“Boyfriend?!” Namjoon exclaims, turning to stiffly smile at Areum and Jungkook.**

**“Hobi.” Areum whines but the man meekly shakes his head.**

**“He was gonna find out eventually. Interrogate him later, Joon-ah.” Hoseok says, angling his head so he can look at his husband out of the corner of his eye.**

**“Whatever.” Namjoon huffs, turning back around. Hoseok grabs his hand and gives it a light squeeze before continuing, making sure to point everyone out as he goes.**

**“The brunet behind me is my best friend Kim Taehyung with his boyfriend slash my brother-in-law Kim Seokjin and his son Jimin. And hiding behind them is Min Yoongi, Joon’s best friend. I think he’s trying to sleep.” Hoseok finishes, turning to glance behind Taehyung and Seokjin.**

**“Trying is right. That’s what I was doing before we got dropped here and that’s what I’ll keep doing.” Yoongi states and Hoseok sighs, shaking his head at the man.**

“And last but not least,” Yoongi says looking to the group to his left.

_Seokjin looks to Hoseok and the nephalem sighs._

_“I’m Jung Hoseok, a nephalem which is–”_

“A hybrid of a demon and an angel.” Yoongi gasps, staring at _Hoseok_ in surprise. _Hoseok nods before continuing, pointing to Seokjin._

_“He is my boyfriend, Kim Seokjin who is a high-level demon, and the kid currently making faces at a five-year-old named Haneul is our son Jeonhan. The four idiots behind us playing kai, bai, bo are my best friends, Park Jimin and Kim Taehyung, and their boyfriends, Jeon Jungkook and Min Yoongi. Haneul is Jimin and Jungkook’s kid. Jungkook is the son of Lucifer, by the way. Ah, and our guest that’s quietly watching this chaos is Kim Namjoon, Jin’s manager.” Hoseok finishes, never looking back once while pointing at everyone._

_“Do you have eyes in the back of your head now?” Jimin questions, making a face._

_“Maybe or maybe it’s the quiet kai, bai, bo Jungkook and Taehyung keep mumbling. You decide, Min,” Hoseok chuckles before adding, “Stop making that face and tend to your kid. His pull-up needs to be changed.”_

_“With what? None of our stuff came with us.” Jimin whines before looking at_ Yoongi.

With a sigh, Yoongi lifts a hand and a portal opens, dropping a black diaper bag into the center of the room.

“I believe that is yours.”

_“Thanks… Wait, why can’t you-“_

“Because the spell Taehyung cast is different from the one I just used to bring that there. Human lives and souls are different from inanimate objects. Opening a portal in your universe to bring items here is different from summoning beings from parallel universes. Tae literally summoned you, I merely opened a portal right beneath the item you needed.” Yoongi answers and _Jimin pouts as Hoseok hands him the bag._

 _“We were summoned? Like humans summon demons for contracts or bonding?” Seokjin asks, raising an eyebrow and_ Yoongi nods.

“See why this is so complicated, now?”

_“Yeah.”_


End file.
